


Green With Envy

by DiGiTic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiGiTic/pseuds/DiGiTic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the fic <a href="http://wingkinkishot.livejournal.com/14586.html">Green With Envy</a> by <a href="http://wingkinkishot.livejournal.com/">wingkinkishot</a> who gave me a personal challenge to make a drunk!Cas with green wings.<br/>Fic summary: Dean gets Cas drunk and convinces him to dye his wings green for St Pat's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green With Envy




End file.
